Quand un accident fait réfléchir
by Stancella
Summary: Une fois de plus, Mathias fait des avances à Lukas. Une fois de plus, Lukas l'envoie bouler. Mais c'était la fois de trop. Mathias aura un accident qui forcera Lukas à réfléchir sur ses sentiments.


**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot ! Oui, il porte encore sur les nordiques. Mais bon, je suis dans ma période nordique, en ce moment. Et aujourd'hui, ça fait un an que j'ai découvert Hetalia. Dire qu'avant, je détestait le yaoi... Et regardez le résultat.**

Lukas soupira. Mathias tapait encore l'incruste chez lui. Pas que ça le dérangeait. L'ennui, c'est que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances. Et elles n'étaient pas spécialement efficace. Pour l'instant, la nation danoise utilisait le technique du « je harcèle l'objet cher à mon cœur pour qu'il m'accorde un rendez-vous ». Et ça commençait sérieusement à devenir lourd.

-Dis, Norge, ça te dis qu'on aille au restaurant, demain soir ?

-Non, Mathias.

-Au cinéma ?

-Non plus.

-Au parc d'attraction, alors ?

-BORDEL, MATHIAS ! J'AI DIT NON, ET « NON », CA VEUT PAS DIRE « OUI »* ! ALORS, MAINTENANT, TU FERMES TA GUEULE ET TU ARRÊTES DE ME FAIRE CHIER !

Mathias lui lança un regard triste et partit de la maison. Lukas haussa les épaules et s'affaira dans la préparation du repas. Il avait invité son frère à dîner et il voulait que tout soit parfait. Mais le regard que lui avait lancé Mathias lui restait en mémoire.

 _J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop blessé._ Songea-t-il.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir la quiche du four, des coups paniqués retentirent. Intrigué, il alla ouvrir et tomba sur un Emil essoufflé, qui semblait affolé.

-C'est... C'est Mathias ! Il... Il est tombé... de la falaise !

-QUOI ?!

-Il marchait et...

-Du calme ! Reprend ton souffle avant de parler.

Emil essaya de se calmer. Voyant qu'il avait du mal, Lukas utilisa ses pouvoirs magiques pour lui envoyer une vague d'apaisement. Emil se détendit aussitôt.

-Voilà ! Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé. Dit Lukas en essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

-En arrivant près de chez toi, j'ai vu Mathias de loin qui marchait droit devant lui. Il avait l'air de pleurer et il ne regardait pas où il allait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir.

-Conduis-moi à lui.

-D'accord !

Lukas et Emil sortirent de la maison. En chemin, Lukas essayait de se persuader que ce n'était sa faute si Mathias pleurait.

 _Ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Peut-être qu'il a rencontré un animal dont la fourrure le rend allergique. Ça ne peut pas être ma faute._

Une fois arrivé au bord de la falaise, Lukas se mit à genoux et regarda en bas. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Mathias, inconscient et visiblement blessé. Sans hésiter, il sauta en bas de la falaise et s'agenouilla près de lui pour regarder de plus près. Mathias avait du sang qui coulait de sa tête mais il ne semblait pas blessé ailleurs. Par contre, il avait des traces de larmes sur les joues. Cela acheva de persuader Lukas que c'était de sa faute.

 _Quel con, je suis ! Mais quel con ! J'aurais dû le retenir quand il est parti._ Se dit-il.

Sans hésiter, il utilisa sa magie pour faire léviter Mathias jusqu'en haut de la falaise et remonta. Puis, Emil et lui le ramenèrent à la maison. Là, Lukas le mit dans une chambre pour le soigner. Il referma magiquement la blessure et mit un bandage. Il décida de veiller sur Mathias jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. En attendant, il fit le point sur ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Mathias. Il se sentait plus heureux quand il était là et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il se surprenais souvent à espérer qu'il vienne bientôt. Il s'inquiétait encore plus pour lui que pour ses autres amis ou son frère. Peut-être était-il amoureux, en fin de compte. Il en était là à ses réflexions quand il entendit un grognement. Il leva les yeux vers Mathias et vit se dernier se réveiller. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui et lança un regard surpris vers Lukas.

-Lukas ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Pour toute réponse, Lukas lui asséna deux gifles.

-Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-La première, c'est pour m'avoir fait peur et la deuxième, c'est parce que tu es un idiot !

-Un idiot ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Non mais franchement, tu pouvais pas regarder où tu allait, espèce de crétin ?! T'es tombé de la falaise à cause de ta stupidité ! T'as une idée de la panique que j'ai eu quand Emil m'a prévenu ?! De la peur que j'ai eu quand je t'ai vu en bas de cette falaise ?!

-Pourquoi t'as eu peur pour moi ?

-BON SANG, MAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, ABRUTI !

Lukas réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de dire. Mathias le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Je viens de le comprendre. Souffla-t-il.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Mathias. Il attira Lukas contre lui et l'embrassa.

-Il était temps que tu le comprenne. Dit-il.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes blottis l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Lukas demanda :

-En fait, tu veux voir quel film, demain ?

-Je pensais à « La reine des neiges ».

-OK !

À ce moment-là, Emil ouvrit la porte et dit :

-Bon, les amoureux, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais le repas va refroidir. Il faudrait peut-être passer à table.

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Lukas et Mathias se levèrent et, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, Mathias demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ?

-Toi.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, on mange de la quiche.

-La quiche, elle te montrera cette nuit ce qu'elle est capable de faire, non mais ho !

C'est sur ces belles paroles ne comportant aucun sous-entendu qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils mangèrent dans bonne humeur générale et lorsqu'Emil fut partit, ils se rendirent dans la chambre pour faire des activités que nous ne décrirons pas ici.

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'ai galéré à l'écrire ce one-shot ! Avec les révisions pour le bac de français et de sciences, j'ai du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire. Ça m'a pris une semaine.**

 ***expression fétiche de ma mère.**

 **Le coup de la vague d'apaisement est une référence à la série de romans « Les chevalier d'Émeraude ». Peut-être que certains d'entre vous connaissent.**


End file.
